


Your Stomach Problem, My Gain

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Caretaking, Crying, Farting, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Scat, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Nero has an upset stomach. That gives Dante an inappropriate boner.





	Your Stomach Problem, My Gain

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this theory. If demon musk is super potent and a mind-melter for humans, are their farts the same? And if humans go totally nuts for demon darts, do demons do the same for human farts?
> 
> ... you follow me?
> 
> Brainstormed with a friend while very sleepy. I like gross fluff. ❤︎

Consider Nero coming to the shop kind of out of it with a bad stomach. Exhausted, he does a huge flop on Dante’s sofa and lays there to groan and fart but ends up with Dante there comforting him with a hand stroking his head and his face on his ass, sniffing and shuddering like mad with a huge boner. Nero’s too mashed to care.  
 _  
“Look... just... please just carry me upstairs when the floodgates open, okay?”_ He asks, barely able to keep his eyes open. Dante nods, unable to form any words as Nero rips another wet, dangerous-sounding splutter of gas. Immediately, he’s gulping it down in dee breaths and sniffs like a man dying of thirst being given his first drink...  
  
How the tables have turned!  
  
It would be especially cute if Lady were involved, too. She loves any excuse to laugh at Dante, but so does Nero.  
  
 _“Ha! Ch-check it out, Lady, he goes totally gooey for smelly butts!”_ Nero croaks, pointing back at where Dante’s managed to make himself comfortable.  
  
How is it possible for Dante to look so handsome with his face laid on Nero’s ass, huffing his gut stink? Half lidded eyes, slightly parted lips... how dare he! It’s easier to call him a disgusting old man and threaten to stamp on his dick if he tries that with her than admit she’d love to make him that blissed out with her farts... why can’t Dante just do something like a normal person for  _once_?  
  
When it’s time to take Nero up to the bathroom, Dante’s so gentle with him! He cradles him so nicely and safely while he takes him upstairs, then sets him down in front of the toilet. He helps Nero pull down his jeans and underwear as he leans against Dante for support, then holds on as he carefully lowers down to sit. Immediately, Nero keels over and leans against his knees as being upright is a bit too much to bear.  
  
Dante rubs his back and strokes his head as Nero shits his guts out with the kind of force reserved only for typhoons and food poisoning. The poor kid’s packed full of farts and straight-up muck, but his muscle contractions to expel it all are brutal! He ends up needing some serious shushing and cuddling as his intestines rebel and try to escape as well. He gets a waste paper basket for between his knees in case he tries to puke and when his eyes bead up with tears, Dante shushes him and wipes them away with his broad thumbs.  
  
 _“Hey... hey, kid, you’re gonna be okay. Get it all out, you’ll feel better in a bit,”_ Dante rumbles to him and Nero can’t help but nod and sniffle. He’s so tender and caring, knows just what to say... but as Nero opens his mouth to thank him, his ass does the speaking for him with a disgusting, wet rippling fart and an onslaught of slop.  
  
Nero’s going to need some serious cuddle therapy after this ordeal.  
  
When he’s as empty as he’s going to get, Dante carefully wipes Nero’s ass and shakes his dick, then helps him up to get dressed again. He carries Nero back downstairs and settles him on the sofa once more, drapes a blanket over him and lets Nero rest.  
  
Poor thing. ❤︎


End file.
